


"Is it working?"

by Kate88



Series: Striketober 2020 [6]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88
Series: Striketober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	"Is it working?"

Neither Robin nor Barclay could explain how their incredibly simple nighttime stake-out had gone so catastrophically wrong. 

Back on Denmark Street in the grey chill of the following morning, Robin paced back and forth across the outer office, muttering to herself as Barclay sprawled- far too relaxed given the circumstances- on the farting sofa.

“What are you doing?” he asked, giving the impression of a man who was quite enjoying himself.

“Convincing myself Strike’s not going to murder us both after last night”

“Is it working?” he asked and she shot him a filthy look.

“Does it _look_ like it’s bloody working?”


End file.
